


'Pull Over.Let Me Drive For A While.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Night Drive, Student Im Jaebum | JB, Student Mark Tuan, Work In Progress, jackson cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 4





	'Pull Over.Let Me Drive For A While.'

**1:15 AM**

Mark hadn't even noticed that Jaebum had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat. _We must have driving for a while._ He thought to himself. _I didn't notice that it got so late._

Mark held back a yawn,refusing to fall asleep at wheel while his boyfriend slept so soundly next to him. _I don't want to disturb him._ He thought. _He deserves the rest anyway._


End file.
